You
by chelley0207
Summary: Leah Loves someone blackwater or callwater!


**You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing ! S/M does I don't want to be responsible for B/D horrible ending! **

**This is set after B/D!**

We walked along the beach silently hand in hand. You looked at me smiling and I smile back. There is a truth that I will have to face - the truth is you're not him. When I'm with you I never see you, I see him. That's why I smile they way I do. That's why I laugh as loud as I do because I am thinking of our fun times together. I know that you know the truth which is that you can't replace him nor be him. You can only try to, I see the fear in your eyes when I leave you. You always ask when I'm coming back. You fear one day I won't. I must be honest - one day I won't return. I'll tell you that I'm going to visit a friend but you know it's only half of the truth. The friend is the person who left months ago with my heart in his hands. The friend is my only best friend, this friend is the only person I trust and the friend was once where you are today.

He and I use to walk on the beach hand in hand. He would smile and I would smile back. He would make a joke and I would cry from laughing. He never asked where I was going and if I was coming back because he knew I always would. He isn't here because his heart was promised to another so he followed his instincts which were to love, protect and honor. He asked me to come but my pride wouldn't allow it. I told myself I would not put myself in that position - to be second. I can't long to be with a man that can't be with me. This is why I'm here with you because even though one day I know I will leave. I know that you are the best for me because you love only me.

Days turned into months and the months turned into years. We have been together for two-years now. We seem happy but you know the truth, as well as I do. You know I love you but I won't forget him. I will always love him more. It's our anniversary and you tell me that you have a surprise for me. I am excited because you know me so well and you always get me something that means a lot but costs nothing. You take me to the beach where it all began. You push me from behind so that I am facing the crashing waves and you stand behind me with your arms wrapped around my waist. You whisper in my ear and tell me you love me and I say I love you as well. Then you're quiet and I ask what is my surprise? You turn me around and look me in the eyes and say, "Leah, go to him." I am confused and I look at you. Quivering you grab the sides of my face and kiss me passionately, "I, Embry Call set you free. I love you enough to want you to be happy. Go to him so you can have your happy ending."

"What about you? Who will give you your happy ending?" I ask.

"She's out there I just have to find her." I smiled widely and kiss him once more before I go to him.

After Embry and I said our good bye I began my mission to find you. I knew where you were but I was afraid that you wouldn't accept my love because I told you 'no' two-years ago. I ran for days with out stopping. I pushed by body beyond its limits. I was ready to admit it all and I was ready to see you. It was late night by the time I got there. I phased in a bush near the house and walked to the porch. I stood there for minutes knowing that Edward could hear my thoughts which were 'I have to talk to Jacob'. I yelled out 'I'm ready' in my head and the door opens quietly, "Hello Leah." Bella said. I stood there thinking she was going to be mad because I was here to take her Jacob away from her daughter. I never liked her and never will but I tried because he loves her. Her depressed husband hissed under his breath from my thoughts. Then I saw you walk down the steps.

"Leah." You call as walking towards me.

"I love you." I said and I began to cry. It was the first time I cried in front of leeches or in front of anyone. Bella went to Edward's side and whispered something quickly then they vanished. Jacob grabbed my hands and held them while staring intently into my eyes.

"Do you mean it?" He asked. I bit my lip and I looked at him.

"I never meant something so much. When you asked did I love you? I lied when I said 'no'. When you asked would I come here with you? I said 'no'. When you asked should you stay? I told you to 'go'. I'm tired of lying to you about how I feel. I want to be wherever you are." He smiled.

"It's about time." Was all he said as we stood there for what seem to be maybe hours looking into each others eyes. I was standing in front of you, the man, I have loved for years and we we're going to be together. Your soul mate, in literal terms, walked down the steps and stood in front of us.

"Does this mean you choose Leah Clearwater?" She asked. I looked at her and she was beautiful. Even though she was only five years old she looked around eleven or twelve. You turned to her and told her to come here. She put her hand to your cheek and you smiled.

"Yes, I choose her." You told her.

She smiled back and said "I wish you both happiness."

**A/N: Please review!!! That little green Button hit it and say if you like it or not! Thanks to every one who has read my other one shots I'm taking the time to name you because it makes me feel good when authors take the time to name me :)**

**So thanks to:****DarkAngelz200,Jada91,Jacobleah,Laura, brankel1,honeygirl25, La mariposa3795, and Sparechange1224.**

**Kei Kat Jones is an amazing beta and a pretty cool person as well**

**Luci can't leave you out cause your awesome also! **


End file.
